Why should I?
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: Hermione's emotionless laugh filled the room and he cringed. 'Why should I' she asked. 'Because you're you.' The war is over, but the darknes is still there...hiding...waiting...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Ok, this piece has been rolling around in my head for about a month now. I know I have other stories to finish, Avenging Angel being my main priority at the moment (I'll have another chapter in a couple of days by the way), but I just had to write this. Should it stay as a one-shot, or should I continue?

The idea that formed in my mind had as pairing HG/SS, and the plot doesn't quite lean on Harry and Ron's favor. They will both be the idiots that we all know they could be. Anyway, if I' to continue this, I can't keep telling you what will happen, now can I?

*grin* Now, what do you guys say? Leave it like this, or keep going?

**Prologue.**

Poppet.

That awful word kept swirling through her head like water in a glass.

Poppet.

That was the exact word that decided her nemesis's faith nearly two years ago.

Poppet.

That was the foul name that Antonin Dolohov had called her in the Department of Mysteries, while holding her…trying to touch her.

Poppet.

That was the word that distracted her. Because of that word she silenced him instead of stunning him. She never wanted to hear that name again, never wanted to see the man again…but, alas, here she was, on Hogwarts' bloodied grounds, in the middle of a battle, facing him. In the middle of a war. A war that threatened to finish pretty badly if the wrong moves were made.

A war that brought sorrow, tears, hatred, revenge…and many more feelings to the surface.

A war that needed to be won.

A war that needed to end.

Souls that needed protection.

Souls that needed saving.

It was within this much hated image that Hermione Granger had to face the bastard. She'd never forgiven herself for that night, nor for the one that followed her home. She knew that it was her fault. Even her mother was blaming her. With good reason. She was the witch. She was supposed to protect them. She was supposed to watch over them at all times.

She was to be blamed. No one else.

Because of her, her family was destroyed…'No!…because of HIM', her mind shouted.

Antonin Dolohov. Her nemesis. Her bane of existence. The biggest thorn in her side.

She felt disgusted even now, standing several feet away from him, wands pointed at each other. With his yellow teeth, his alcohol smelling breath, with his dirty and ripped clothes.

And the bastard dared to call her that damned name again.

''Well, well, what do we have here…I've missed you poppet.''

Hermione's knuckles went white gripping her wand even tighter. But she didn't answer. It made him angrier that way. It made him loose control.

''What's wrong Poppet? Cat got your tongue? Too bad, I would have loved to taste it first. Then cut it myself,'' he laughed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent. Knowing about Dolohov's weaknesses was an ace deep in her sleeve. Knowing them was very much in her advantage.

''What do you say we leave them tear each other apart and you come with me for a couple of hours?''

Hermione snorted, but her hand didn't falter. A bile was starting to rise in her throat, but she swallowed it and continued to circle with the man. Excuse of a man actually.

Funny though, they were in the middle of a battle, but for them it seemed that everything had stopped…paused somehow.

She could still see flashes of light in the corner of her eye, but there was no sound…and none touched them.

''Oh, come on poppet, why don't you talk to me?'' Dolohov was starting to breath heavily, showing his losing of temper.

Perfect.

Hermione's lips curled in a sneer and raised an eyebrow in an almost perfect impersonation of one of her most respected professors. Dolohov narrowed his eyes and started throwing hex after hex at her.

'That's it you bastard…tire yourself ' she thought. It was actually easy for her to avoid the curses, especially with his increasing rage, his aim went further and further from the target. She just ducked or stepped away from the flashing colors. Red, blue, white, but never green. It was obvious that he wanted her alive, for his own disgusting fantasies. She wanted to gag at the thought.

It was becoming easier to avoid the curses as soon as Dolohov noticed her smirking as she moved. He was clearly enraged, and Hermione knew that soon enough she would have her revenge. The promise she had made her mother almost two years ago. The vow she had made over her father's grave.

''Come on poppet, stand still already. Don't you want to go play a bit?''

Somehow, Hermione wished that the bile in her throat would just break and cover him in vomit from head to toe. He was disgusting. More so than she remembered him being. And she did remember. Every single damn night, his face hunted her.

He was breathing heavily and his wand hand dropped to his side.

Hermione's smirk grew. Now was her chance. She wasn't a coward, by all means. But she wanted to give him the same treatment he had given her father.

Tilting her head to one side, she whispered the one word she never thought would leave her mouth.

''Crucio…''

It amazed her how the power of the curse sent pleasant tingles through her body. This was considered dark magic, but it felt wonderful…even more so mixed with the satisfying feeling of fulfillment in her revenge. Her anger grew as her father's pained eyes swam in front of hers, her mother's pleading cries were still ringing in her ears, her father's horrifying screaming…and so did the power of her curse.

It was inevitable really. She didn't know how long she had kept him under the torture curse, or how no one was near them, or how none of the other curses hit her, but what her mind acknowledged was only the fact that Dolohov was dead. White foam at the corner of his mouth, eyes frozen wide and obviously in pain.

Hermione shrugged and walked away. Walking through the battle field didn't prove to be as difficult as she thought. A flash of silver caught her eye as Death Eaters fell one after the other in front of her. Turning around her breath caught. Father and son were fighting back to back, trying to protect as much of their family as they had left. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Voldemort himself approach them. Curses were flying from her wand left and right, not really looking where they were targeted, as she quickly made her way towards the three.

Just as Voldemort lifted his wand at them, Hermione's wrist snapped and he went sailing through the air. Jumping over a motionless Death Eater, her hand snatched the emergency wand she kept hidden in her boot and she landed on one knee in front of them, both wands trained on a surprised Voldemort.

''Draco, get your mother and father and get out of here.'' Hermione yelled at the blonde Slytherin. ''Now!'' she growled when he made no move to leave.

Her eyes were narrowed at the dark wizard as he started to stand, and her wrist snapped again, sending Snape's signature curse at him. She was conscious that she wouldn't be able to kill him, but her task was to protect the Malfoys.

Inwardly, she was laughing. After all these years where Draco had called her a mudblood and taunted her, here she was, trying to protect them, even if she knew that her own life was on the run. Actually, ever since that damned night in their mansion, something had snapped in her. Draco had tried to protect them that night. Even thought he'd known it was Harry, he never said it. Lucius had seemed reluctant in calling the Dark Lord, and Narcissa had stared wide-eyed as her insane sister tortured and killed. That night had told her much more about the three than anyone could know.

Voldemort finally managed to lift himself from the ground and turned towards Hermione, eyes blazing.

''Potter's muddblood, can't say I'm charmed. Step away little girl.'' he snarled.

''Fuck off.'' Hermione sneered and threw a blasting curse his way.

His eyes narrowed as he deflected the curse. He hissed something and started dueling with her.

He was good. Very good actually. But his curses weren't that powerful. The bastard knew that he had to keep his strength in order to duel with Harry and Hermione smirked. Well, if she couldn't kill him, at least she could weaken him. Foregoing the protection altogether, she started throwing curses with both wands.

Hermione could still feel the Malfoys behind her and she mentally cursed them. They were tired, more so than her. Why weren't they leaving?

Her thoughts distracted her for a brief moment, and Voldemort was able to land a slicing hex on her thigh, But she didn't stop. Gritting her teeth, more in annoyance than pain, she continued throwing at him everything she got.

Suddenly, a shimmering, blue barrier formed in front of her, and she became aware of both Draco and Lucius' wands hovering over each one of her shoulders. A smile slid over her lips, but she quickly discarded it as she heard Narcissa yell the snake's name.

Where the hell had it been all this time? They'd been looking everywhere for her.

Hermione managed to catch a glimpse of the snake just as it coiled around itself, preparing to strike. 'This is it.' she thought. This was the moment that she would know if she were meant to live or die. The Malfoys didn't know how to destroy Naginni, or why she needed to de destroyed. Hermione had also the explanation and the means. The problem was that Voldemort was still assaulting her with curses.

Sending a silent plea to whatever deity was listening, she allowed the wand in her left hand to slide down her sleeve and grabbed the handle of the disillusioned sword.

'Now or never' she thought as she suddenly spun on her heel and the sword made itself visible again…taking Naginni's head while doing so.

Voldemort fell to the ground with a painful yell and she quickly conjured her Patronus, sending it to Harry.

Hermione was panting as she turned around. She eyed each Malfoy for a few moments and then she jerked her head towards the school gates. Narcissa was crying silently, gripping her husband's arm, Lucius looked at her and then nodded. Draco didn't move though.

''Go!'' Hermione yelled at him.

He shook his head. ''No! I'll stay and fight with you.''

Hermione growled. ''Leave you idiot. They won't think twice in dragging you to Askaban. If the time comes, and I'm still alive that is, I'll vouch for you. If I'm dead, then you should bloody well hide. Now go.''

She could see the tears in his eyes as he nodded, but wouldn't allow her own to show. She took a deep breath and retrieved the second wand again.

It wasn't long after that that Harry stood once again facing the snake faced monster, but she wasn't there to witness it. No, as soon as she had done her business on the battle field, her path formed itself towards the Shrinking Shack.

The fact that Severus Snape was lying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor of said house hadn't left her mind. She admired and respected the man greatly, and no matter what anyone said, she knew he wasn't to blame for Dumbledore's death.

For all their years at Hogwarts, Snape had been there o protect them. Whenever they thought they were alone and in a difficult situation, he had been there. For Merlin's sake, he had stood between them and a fully transformed werewolf in order to protect them, although Hermione knew he had been terrified. The hand shaped bruise she had worn for two weeks on her forearm was proof enough for her. Not to mention the fact that Remus had told her what had happened that night in their sixth year. Oh, how she had hated Sirius after that.

She had figured it out that he was a spy that day in the hospital wing, when Fudge had demanded to know how they were so sure that Voldemort had returned, and he had just lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed him the dark mark, regardless of who would see it. That's when her respect for the potions master had grown.

Hermione had heard of Voldemort's temper, not to mention the fact that Harry had nightmares that showed him exactly what the Death Eaters suffered when he was throwing a temper tantrum. And Harry always confided in her.

No one cared though. Not his students, not the Order…not even Dumbledore. Never.

Severus Snape was suffering at almost every summon, and no one gave a damn. She had tried to tell the boys that he should be trusted, that he was on their side…but then he had hurled the killing curse at Dumbledore, and everything she had managed to convince them until then was shattered.

She wouldn't believe it though. Severus Snape always did everything with a purpose. He had never shown any sign of violence, be it against students or staff, and then to just hurl the curse at the headmaster…too many unanswered questions.

Hermione cast her eyes at the motionless body again as she crawled out of the tunnel, and breathed a sigh. The moment he had peered into Harry's eyes, she had cast a wandless stasis charm on his body and followed the boys out. No one needed to know he was still alive. If they were going to send him to Askaban, she would make sure he had a chance of fleeing first. She just hoped none of the other Death Eaters found him.

Luckily they hadn't.

Hermione Granger wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She had healed Harry after Naginni's attack in Godric's Hollow, hadn't she? This was the same.

It had been extremely difficult to find the Phoenix tears, but it had been worth the trouble.

Sitting down on the floor, she lifted his head into her lap and started pouring potions down his throat, and anything else needed.

First went the Bezoar, then the tears, then the Ditany on the wounded skin, blood replenishing potion and a strengthening potion. She smiled. Lifting the stasis charm, she levitated him onto the dusty bed, wrote a note in case he woke up before she was back, and slipped into the dark tunnel again.

She didn't need his thanks, she didn't need his gratitude. She just wanted the man she had respected for so many years, alive and well. No one wanted to die, no matter how much he loathed himself, no matter how much guilt he felt over the hundreds of dead that he couldn't save, no matter what he thought of himself…no one deserved to die without having the truth known.

And Severus Snape had some serious explanation to give.

**A/N:** Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello again. So, I thank you all for your reviews, and here's the second chapter. I'm warning you though that the idea that formed in my mind for this fic is quite twisted. And, again, Harry, Ron and Ginny won't have quite the behavior you know from the books. Well, maybe Ron will, but anyway, it's OOC. By the way, because I forgot in the first chap…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. That honor falls on J.K.R.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1. Back to Hogwarts.**

Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he watched the students fill the Great Hall. It was good to be back, but he didn't know how the students would react to him. The Daily Prophet had published an interview with Potter, and of course the brat had to tell them everything he had seen in the memories, and Granger had testified at his trial, bless her, but would they hate him even more than before? He didn't care if Potter did, he actually wanted to strangle the arrogant idiot. He had given the memories to the boy for personal view, not for all the Wizarding world to know about.

He had been thinking all summer about what his attitude should be now with the students. Should he be himself? Or remain the bastard they all knew…and hated?

His eyes fell on his godson and he smirked. He clearly remembered Draco going on and on about how Granger had protected them from the Dark Lord, how she dueled him and even injured the monster, and Severus hadn't believed it until Lucius had shown him the memory in a pensive. And he was impressed. The amount of power she showed was worthy of Dumbledore himself.

He hadn't seen the girl since his trial, and he hadn't had the chance to thank her for saving his life, but he was still carrying the small note she had left him that day. He never took it out of his pocket.

Severus remembered how he thought he would be in Askaban the moment he woke up, only to find himself on a bed in the Shrieking Shack. His hand had gone automatically to his neck, only to find it healed and clean. Looking for his wand, he had found it on the small table beside the bed, over a folded piece of parchment.

By now, he didn't even need to look at it to know what it said.

'Professor,

I'm sorry I had to leave you here, but I couldn't risk the Aurors seeing you. I healed you as best as I could, and returned to the battle. I know you wouldn't have appreciated me being there anyway, so I left. Anyway, I don't know why, but I know deep down that you are not to blame for Dumbledore's death. If that isn't the case, well, you need to go into hiding. I respect and admire you too much to see you in Askaban. You may be scowling, or sneering at me right now, but I know I'm doing the right thing. Take care of yourself, professor.

The annoying know-it-all.'

He had laughed then. The one person he had never suspected to trust him, the one person he had always tormented the most, besides Potter, was the one person to save him. Another surprise he found when he tried to exit the room. The wards she had set wouldn't allow even a house-elf to enter, let alone an Auror. It had taken him about twenty minutes to deactivate enough of them in order to get out.

His eyes unconsciously darted towards the Gryffindor table, where he knew them to usually sit. Potter and the female Weasley were laughing at something that Mr. Weasley had said…but Granger was nowhere to be seen. His brows furrowed as he searched each face…and there she was…at the end of the table, all alone.

Why? She was the third of the Golden Trio, she was the possessor of an Order of Merlin first class for her services towards the wizarding world. And yet no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She was a heroine, she had actually dueled Voldemort himself, she deserved as much attention as the two morons got…even more.

A dozen questions plagued his mind as he returned his attention to the sorting, but his mind was far from it. A look at Minerva told him that the older witch had seen the change in seating and was concerned. Truth be told, now that there was nothing else to be afraid of, they should stick together. Now they could do whatever they wanted, now they could be whomever they wanted. Why break it up now?

What had changed?

The rest of the feast Severus kept stealing glances towards the Gryffindor Table, but there was no change. He could have even sworn he saw Potter looking at her in disgust. But it could only be a trick of the light. Right? As far as he knew Hermione Granger, she was unable to do something that would produce disgust to those surrounding her.

Pushing aside any thoughts of the Gryffindor know-I-all, he finished his dinner and stood. His duty was to attend to the sorting, he didn't need to stay any longer. Throwing one last glance to the bushy haired witch, he swept out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Within the first week of classes, Severus didn't know what to believe of the young witch anymore. Gone was the active bushy haired young woman, there wasn't any spark in her eyes anymore, she wasn't even answering in class anymore, and from what he'd heard in the staff room, she was acting the same way in all her classes. Actually, he didn't remember hearing her voice at all, all week.

Something strange was going on here and he needed to find out what it was. This wasn't a healthy behavior, and if she kept going like that depression would be the last thing on her mind. He knew.

It was Saturday night, well after curfew, and Severus was actually happy. The week had been torture. He had tried to be more 'nice' to the brats, but when they started speaking in class and ignoring his instruction more than usual, the bastard had returned. It was necessary though. Apparently no one understood that potions brewing not only required the utmost attention, but the handling of volatile ingredients with care too. In the first day back, a foolish sixth year Gryffindor decided that it would be fun if he tossed a bit of powdered Bicorn Horn mixed with Viper venom in his partner's cauldron.

Well, let's just say that the blonde Ravenclaw would find it a bit difficult to walk the corridors without a hat on and dozens of eyes on her.

Rounding a corner, he stopped and stepped back into the shadows. He thought the Head rounds were over. Apparently not.

''Granger, wait up.'' he heard Draco shout.

Severus saw her turn and give the blonde a tight smile. For some reason, that small act made him frown. Brushing the thought aside, and keeping himself into the shadows, he silently approached the pair.

''Granger, what happened to you?'' Draco asked softly.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head.

''Oh, come on, you haven't spoken a word since we got back. If I recall correctly, you had enough balls to tell the Dark Lord to fuck off. What the hell happened? Why aren't your friends talking to you?'' he demanded.

Hermione shook her head again.

''For Merlin's sake, Granger…Hermione…you have to talk to someone at one point. You'll go insane otherwise.'' Draco said exasperated.

Severus heard her sigh, and then the unmistakable sound of her voice. But it was nowhere near the tone he knew. Her voice was hoarse from misuse, it was obvious that she hadn't used her voice in quite some time, not only the past week. His frown deepened.

''Draco…you shouldn't be seen with me. You'll get in trouble. Please, just go.''

''No!'' Draco said determined. ''I don't care what anyone says, and you should know that by now. Hermione, you're alone all the time. Why? What changed?''

Severus could have kissed the boy. Those were the exact answers he was seeking. Thank Merlin he had a godson smart enough to know what questions to ask.

Hermione sighed again. ''We just had a fall-out. Ron proposed to me and I refused. I want to do something with my life, he wanted me at home with surrounded by children, like his mother. I can't do that. It's just not me. Besides, I don't even liked him that way.''

Draco looked at her incredulously, unknowingly matching his hidden godfather. ''You mean to tell me that they stopped speaking with you because you wouldn't marry Weasley? That's preposterous.''

Hermione looked away. ''Part of the reason, yes. The other part, don't ask please, it's personal.''

Draco looked at her for a few moments in silence and then nodded. ''Will you stop avoiding everyone? Me at least?'' he asked when she gave him a look.

''Why?''

Draco blinked. ''Granger, I treated you like shit for six years…yet you didn't think twice when you jumped in front of us. The words 'I'm sorry' don't cover what I want to say. Believe me, at that moment, I wanted the earth to open and swallow me. And I know Father felt the same.''

Hermione smiled and pulled him in a hug. ''I always knew there was something more to you, believe it or not, Draco. But don't expect me to say sorry for the punch in third year.''

Draco laughed. ''No. I deserved it.''

Severus watched them as they started walking again with a smile on his lips. Well, if those two idiots pushed her aside for something like that, then Draco's gain. He knew that with Hermione, Draco had finally found a true friend.

And, now that he had an explanation of their behavior, and with the bastard back in class, he had even more reason to have fun with the idiotic duo. He smirked. They'll wish he were back teaching potions. It was damn good to be back.

**A/N:** Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Hello everyone.

**Sampdoria**: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad to be able to 'make' someone's day, as you say it. Hope you like this chap too.

**gemini****-****rose16**: Don't worry, it will be explained, but untill then, we'll have a thoroughly confused and frustrated potions master….*grin*

So, this is chapter 2...not counting the prologue…Enjoy.

**Chapter 2. DADA..**

It had been a week since Draco had scowled her in the corridor. No major change had been made, but it seemed that both Blaize and Pansy had followed Draco's example and wouldn't leave her alone. They were sitting with her in what classes they had together, inviting her to their table at meals, ignoring some of the Slytherins that were still thinking of her as a muddblood, anyway, there was always someone with her. It pained her to see that her friends were ignoring her, although she was still the same Hermione that they knew. But that was that. She couldn't change it.

It was bright and sunny that Thursday morning. Exiting the shower, Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. It seemed so long ago that she had had a true smile on her lips. And this one was due to Slytherins. Slytherins that the Gryffindors had started hating without taking the proper time to know. Slytherins that the Gryffindors hated just because they were supposed to. She shook her head and got dressed. Having her own room was a big advantage for her. No one bothered her here. Actually, the Gryffindors, all of them, had started pretending that she didn't even exist.

She scowled as she thought of how the idiots seemed to ignore the fact that they had fought a war because this sort of discrimination. Blood difference, status difference, wealth difference. She shook her head again. It was always about something, never the same, but always on the same lines.

Entering the Great Hall, she didn't even bother with looking at her own house table, she just walked past them and straight to the Slytherin table. Taking a seat beside Pansy, Hermione placed her bag on the bench and grabbed an apple.

''Hermione you need to eat more.'' Pansy scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Each and every meal, Pansy would scowl at her for her eating habits, although she had explained to them that her stomach had changed during the hunt. But Pansy would have none of it.

''I will Pansy. I will.''

''It seems we have DADA together first thing.'' Draco said and shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

''You know, I can't understand why McGonagall didn't hire a new professor. I mean, isn't Potions enough of a headache for professor Snape? She should have thought it better before the year started again.'' Hermione commented.

''Dunno.'' Blaize said and shrugged, ''I don't even know if someone would take it even. Think about it, every year until now, each professor met an ugly end.''

''Besides professor Snape.'' Hermione pointed out. ''He taught in sixth year and he's still here.''

Draco snorted. ''Thanks to you he is.''

Hermione scowled at him. ''Draco, do you want to get hexed this early in the morning? You know I don't like talking about it.''

''Whatever you wish my lady.'' Draco said and jumped off the bench as Hermione drew her wand.

''Keep at it with that name and I swear I won't hesitate next time.'' Hermione growled.

''Settle down you two. Come on, you know how Snape gets if we are late.''

''Professor Snape, Blaize.''

''Whatever you say Granger.''

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was already half full when Hermione and the other three Slytherins stepped in. She looked longingly towards her own house mates, then sighed and followed Pansy to the other side of the room. There were quite a few disgusted looks from some of the Slytherins, but one glare from Draco had them turning their eyes towards the front again.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't expected the war to suddenly change everyone, but their reaction to herself as well as other muggle-borns was proof enough that many hadn't changed at all, nor were they willing to.

A wide grin spread on her face as the rest of the students entered the classroom and Severus Snape strode in. His confident walk, his usual scowl in place and his magnificent black robes billowing behind him. Hermione was actually glad that he was his usual snaky self. Pretty much everyone had changed after the battle, but not him, if he did, he wasn't showing it. Being in his class actually brought back fond memories of herself and the boys.

Her hand clamped over her mouth as a giggle threatened to escape her lips, remembering his horrified and panicked look as several cauldrons had started to explode in their second year. It was actually both the first and last time she had seen any emotion so clearly on his face. Even in the Shrieking Shack, so close to death, he hadn't lowered his cold mask.

Hermione wondered for a brief moment if he knew that she had stolen ingredients from his cupboard then. Shaking her head, she looked up at him, fighting very hard to keep the smile off her face.

''Defense Against the Dark Arts…'' he started, and Hermione could hear disappointed murmurs rush amongst her peers. She scowled. ''…has been part of your lives thus far, and will always be. Just because one or two Dark Wizards have been defeated, doesn't mean that there couldn't be another one coming…'' Hermione cringed a little at that, but kept her eyes upfront. ''I know that not all of you have fought in the Final Battle, and I also know you are dying to see some action. But…'' his eyes swept over the students, lingering on her a bit longer, ''…first, you have to see how a real duel looks like.''

Hermione could hear the enthusiastic whispers rise as soon as the words 'real duel' left his mouth and scowled again. They had had the chance to fight a real battle, to defend their rights and the ones they loved. They had had the chance to learn all of this, years ago, along with the others. But they had cowardly stepped away. And now that the biggest threat was out of the way, they suddenly wanted to learn? Pathetic.

''I'm going to ask those that were on the battle field, those that fought valiantly, to step forward. The rest of you step back, cast a shielding charm around yourselves and observe.''

As soon as they were out of their seats, the desks vanished and the students quickly lined themselves along the walls. In the middle of the classroom remained: herself, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and oddly enough, Crabbe and Goyle.

Snape counted heads and nodded. ''A duel, not only needs power and concentration, it also needs endurance.'' he said, looking at the lined students. ''Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy have both dueled two attackers at the same time, then moved to another duel, I've seen Mr. Tomas dueling three, and I've seen Miss Granger take on five then move to the Dark Lord himself…''

Hermione's eye started to twitch and she sent him a glare, then looked at a blushing Draco. That part should have only be witnessed by the Malfoys, and kept quiet afterwards. She wanted to hit Draco over the head, but refrained from actually doing so.

''I want to remind you that these students have fought fully trained Death Eaters. I suggest you never cross their path, unless you have friendly intentions.'' he ignored the awe in the students' eyes, drew his wand and conjured the needed duel stage. ''Each of you will take part in a duel, maybe more. If you win your round, you come and stand beside me. If you lose, you stand with the others. Parkinson, Goyle, you're first. You know the rules. Any curse is accepted, except for the Unforgivables.''

Hermione watched in fascination as Goyle tightened his grip on his wand and started hurling curses at Pansy as soon as the 'three' left Snape's mouth. Three minutes later, a smug looking Gregory Goyle stepped over to Snape. Hermione shook her head and watched Crabbe and Nott step up next. After Nott won his round, Harry and Blaise stepped up, and Hermione didn't even need to watch to know who would win. Sure enough, Harry stepped over to Snape and sent a glare her way.

Hermione and Ron were next after Draco's victory over Neville, and her duel was the shortest yet. 30 seconds. In thirty seconds, she had Ron wandless, petrified and bound with ropes, drawing a gasp from the watching students and a smirk from Draco.

As the group grew thinner, the duels became longer and more powerful. Each one of them trying to prove his/her worth, but Hermione wasn't surprised when she ascended the three steps and stood facing Harry for the last duel.

''I suggest you pay special attention here.'' Snape's voice boomed in the silent classroom. ''These two might as well be the best amongst the students of Hogwarts. Potter, Granger, don't hold back. I want them to see what you are capable of.'' Both Hermione and Harry nodded and bowed to each other.

Hermione's eyes darkened and lost their spark as the first curse cut through the air towards her. She felt her body grow numb as thoughts of what she'd done for Harry over the years plagued her mind. Everything she had sacrificed for his sake had been ignored in the end. She felt her emotions slip away, leaving behind n empty void as she entered her battle mode and flicked her wrist.

They fought almost viciously for about twenty minutes. Hermione could see Harry was frustrated because he couldn't win. A flash of something crossed his eyes and Hermione narrowed her eyes. She knew that look. Mirroring his exact movements, she drew her second wand and blocked his attack. Harry was good…very good…but she knew him too well.

Her vision started to blur, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as Harry started taunting her. And it was actually something she had advised him to do while fighting Voldemort.

''What now, Hermione? How much do you hate us really?''

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and cast the counter curse for a Bone-Breaking curse. She threw her won string of curses at him…not to injure him, only to get him to shut up.

No such luck.

''I thought you were our friend, Hermione. My sister. How could you betray me like this?''

A sob escaped her throat as she threw an Expelliarmus his way. He kept going.

''I loved you the most, you know? But now, I'm starting to ask myself if you were actually our friend, or just pretending…''

''I didn't know…damn it Harry…I didn't know.'' she yelled and twisted away from a stunning spell.

''Didn't you really? How do you expect me to believe you? It wouldn't be the first secret you've kept from us.''

His words stung more than ever and her step faltered. It was a mistake and she knew it. But she didn't quite care at the moment. The Sectumsempra left his wand and hit her on the side of her torso, throwing her to her knees with a strangled cry.

Snape was at her side in a moment, already chanting the counter curse, and Draco had jumped in front of them, his wand trained on Harry.

''What the hell is wrong with you Potter?'' Draco yelled. ''If something happens to her, I'll have your head. I swear.''

Harry's eyes lingered on Hermione's unconscious form a few moments, then he jumped off the stage, grabbed his bag and exited the classroom. Draco sneered at his back and turned around in time to see Snape scoop her easily in his arms and quickly walk out the door with a barked 'dismissed' to the stunned students.

Jumping off the stage, he started running towards the Hospital Wing with Blaise and Pansy in tow, hoping that Hermione would be alright.

**A/N:** Liked it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
